Annabel Kay
Annabel Kay is a DLC Expansion Character in Grand Theft Auto V. She's the first female protagonist in the Grand Theft Auto series. Biography Annabel was born on May 24th, 1989 in Sandy Shores, Blaine County, San Andreas. When she was young, she was often left to fend herself as her mother was "in a teen state of mind still" , according to what she speaks about concerning her mother. She never knew her father and as a result, she dislikes speaking about her family. At the age of 12, her brother (who was three years older) was killed by a stray bullet during a firefight between the Paleto Wranglers and a rival gang. The head of the Paleto Wranglers, Brady Simms, took her under his wing and taught her criminal ways. When Annabel was only 13, she robbed her first convenience store. Simms eventually let Annabel use a gun when she was in her teen years. Simms was amazed at her remarkable accuracy and speed on the draw. "It's something you're only born with." Simms said in response. "Dead-eye aim." It wasn't the life for her. She left the group when she was 18 and started to live in a trailer in Sandy Shores she had purchased with the scores she had saved. Annabel soon met Maude, who gave her a job as a bounty hunter. In need of the money, she went to work. Her first bounty was a man who had just escaped prison, who she in turn apprahended with ease. She's lived in Sandy Shores since then, keeping to herself and making do with the money she receives from bounty-hunting. Overview Physical Appearance Annabel is a Caucasian female, with short blonde hair and gray eyes. Her default appearance is her short blonde hair, with no makeup and no hair dyes or highlights. She does has curves like some females her age, but she doesn't pay attention to it herself. Her build is athletic, since she's been physically active for most of her life. Her initial wardrobe is filled with working-style clothes, such as her main gray jacket with American flag patch on the side. She doesn't seem to like exposing herself too much, as the only things that does show some skin on her at first is her shirts. She likes outfits that match this style, but shows diapproval for clothing from Ponsonboy's. Personality Annabel seems to be a rough type of person, who is easily enraged. She does have a soft side, which shows she can be caring and kind when she wants to. She has a soft spot for people who can see past her exterior and at least attempt to know her better. She doesn't like to be lied to, a trait which she carries from Simms. Psychologically, she has OCD, or Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. She can't stand to see her home dirty. Although she lives in a trailer, it is spotless. It may affect her when seeing other things dirty, as she suggests to Trevor one time that he should 'do laundry for once'. Annabel also suffers from depression. She has vivid memories and dreams about the night her brother was shot. Despite hunting people for a living, this does stress her out. Stress is another thing that weighs her down. Despite these things, she claims "problems make her shoot better". Relationships with Other Characters '''Trevor Phillips - '''The first of the three other protagonists she meets, Annabel bumps into Trevor when meeting Maude once. Trevor, who does this to most female main characters, claims he's in love. Annabel only thinks of it as a joke, but accepts the offer of a stake in Trevor Phillips Industries. From then on, she assists Trevor in expanding Trevor Phillips Industries. Throughout this time, the two begin to trust each other more, although Trevor had trusted her all along, since he has a soft spot for her. Once Trevor decides to go find Michael, he invites her along, making Wade ride in the back. Towards the end of the game, if the Deathwish ending is picked, the two will talk about their acheivments and how grateful they both are for meeting. She also considers Trevor her mentor. '''Franklin Clinton - '''Franklin seems to be very fond of Annabel, both in a romantic and friendly way. She, in turn, seems to be fond of him. If she returns the same affection is still vague. When hanging out, she'll open up more to Franklin than the other characters, although she claims it's because they're around the same age. Franklin even offers her to stay in his Rockford Hills home if she didn't want to stay in Sandy Shores. She can either accept or deny this. '''Michael De Santa - '''Michael calls Annabel the "daughter he never had" much like how he calls Franklin the "son he never had". Her shooting skills stand out to him right away. He decides to help her expand on that and invites her to join the crew, which she happily accepts. When hanging out, she'll give Michael advice on parenting Tracey De Santa. Category:Characters Category:Character Expansions Category:AKCE